


The Wolf in Boy's Clothing

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), The Boy Who Cried Wolf - Aesop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fairy Tale Elements, Fingered until they beg to fuck, Fingerfucking, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No humans here, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Underage Sex, Werewolves, With A Twist, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: After Big Bad is sent packing, tail between his legs from his encounter with Little Red Riding Hood, he thinks he finds a meal that is a bit more docile. A boy on a hill, surrounded by slaughtered sheep. The boy cries softly,wolf.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)/The Boy (The Boy Who Cried Wolf)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	The Wolf in Boy's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, it was a delight to write!

“Help… w-wolf…” 

A small, quiet voice drifted through the evening air, the Big Bad Wolf’s ears twitching as he listened, sticking his maw into the air as he sniffed. 

There was blood, there was the smell of other wolves in the area. 

He grinned, following the small, soft voice, the scent of blood as the breeze blew and the sun set. There were still stones in his belly, making him slow, red velvet caught in his claws as he dragged himself along on four legs, weighted down. But oh! There would be a magnificent moon on the horizon this night, he could smell it. 

Upon a hill, Big Bad arrived, finding long dead sheep, and a panting boy in the centre of a bloodbath, still alive, though only barely. Such a pity… 

The wolf grinned wide all the same, showing his monstrous teeth as he picked himself up onto two legs, standing over the child. Stones shifted in his gut, causing him to lumber and lurch. 

“Wolf! Wolf! Wolf!” the boy cried, a child past the onset of his puberty. Big, brown eyes stared at him, blood on his cheek. 

The wolf took pity, bending down to his knees, smiling, sniffing, coughing up a stone,and then three more till his belly lay empty. 

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, fear, tears and… 

Big Bad sniffed. Fear was there, most certainly, and something _else_ entirely. 

“What trouble do you find yourself in, little one…” Big Bad whispered, carding his claws down the boy’s face, twisting through bloodied locks as the scent of arousal threatened to overtake him. 

“W-wolf…” he breathed out, and it seemed to be spoken with less fear this time, almost as if the boy were cooing at him. 

“Why does no one from your village come for you, little one…?” Big Bad asked, peering down the hill and finding no evidence there would be anyone to come rescue this boy. Such a pity… 

“I-I… I cried wolf, falsely,” the boy said, closing his big brown eyes, his cheeks flushed. “I laughed as they came running. I did it again and again… And now, no more will they run as I cry _wolf, wolf, wolf_.” 

“Ah…” The scent of other wolves still lingered in this place, Big Bad supposed there was only one thing left to do. 

To _devour_ the boy. Carnal, intimate, ruthless. 

He gathered the boy into his arms, setting him in his lap. He peeled away bloodied clothes, finding the boy was not as harmed as he might have thought. Most of the blood on him was of lamb, not his own, save for a few scratches here and there. 

Intriguing. 

“W-wolf!” the boy gasped out, eyes growing wide as he was laid bare, on his back now, in the soft grass and blood of the sheep. 

Big Bad grinned, his eyes shining bright, the moon just starting to peek out over the tops of the mountains, full and bright and illuminating. He drooled over his claws, trembling thighs laid over his own, waiting and open. 

“Wolf! Beast!” the boy cried out, though his struggles were halfhearted at best. 

“I am a wolf… but I do not have to be a _beast_.” Big Bad circled his claws around the boy’s entrance, slicking him thoroughly. 

The boy’s breath hitched, caught in his throat and Big Bad pushed one of his slicked claws into the boy’s trembling hole. Such warmth and tightness! Big Bad groaned, his cock slipping from its sheath, throbbing and glowing red. 

There was struggling, but it was lackadaisical, and the boy knew it, his big brown eyes glazed over, his knees parting further and Big Bad was slipping in a second saliva slicked claw. The boy hissed, squirming, but he barely tried to get away, fisting the blood-soaked grass at his sides as he was opened up. 

A third claw slipped in easily, far too easily and Big Bad felt his cock twitching, desiring that heat, but he would be kind, pumping his claws in and out swiftly, making the boy pant and gasp and cry, his little cock bobbing against his abdomen. A wicked grin came befell the boy’s face, a swipe of his tongue over his lips and Big Bad could have sworn he saw sharp teeth, but quickly dismissed the notion. 

Big Bad was panting, drool dripping onto the boy’s thighs, his stomach, onto his cock as he pushed his claws in, over and over again. Which of them would break first…? Big Bad had to wonder, his paw beginning to tire as the boy writhed under him, pulling up grass, the smell of wet earth mingling in the air with so much _more_. 

“H-help! Wolf!” the boy looked at him, eyes lidded, his mouth hanging open and Big Bad smirked, triumphant. “Wolf, wolf, wolf!” 

“Cry as you might, little one…” Big Bad teased, hovering above the straining form beneath his hulking body, maw dripping with saliva, letting it fall on the boy where it would. “You said yourself, none will come to save you…” he cooed, twisting his claws, as he pushed in deeper, forcing young flesh open, open, open. 

“H-help, _wolf_ …” the boy’s voice was but a whisper now, nearly drowned out by his own panting, cheeks flushed, skin glistening with sweat. 

“Shh, little one… You shall not be devoured _just_ yet…” Big Bad grinned, concentrating his claws on a small, hard spot inside of the boy, teasing, torturing him until high pitched keens echoed down the hill. 

“ _ **Wolf**_!” he bellowed, he cried out, and then he clenched and spilled, untouched. 

Still, he did not pull his claws free, continuing to tease at that spot, stretching his tight hole, and perhaps Big Bad was being a bit of a beast, not allowing the boy even a moment of rest. But then there were fingers in his fur, pulling him down, his maw crushed against the boy’s mouth. It was bloody, Big Bad’s teeth gnashing at tender lips.

Blood dripped over the boy’s face, a bloody grin flashing at Big Bad. “ _Wolf_ …” he started with a gasp. “I,” he swallowed. “More, w-wolf…” 

A whine escaped Big Bad, he pulled his claws free of the tight heat, snarling as he slammed both paws into the ground, pinning the boy there with sharp claws on either side of his head. He licked the red from his lips, and he couldn’t even be sure it was the boy’s blood he tasted. “Then cry, little one. Cry for what you desire!” 

“Wolf!” Flushed, gasping, the boy laid there, his brown eyes wide, the moon creeping over head. “I cry for more than just your claws!” 

Another snarl, Big Bad thrusting his hips down, grinding his leaking, slick cock against the boy’s thigh, crushing into him. 

“M-more!” the boy cried out, louder, over and over and over again and Big Bad found his resolve to tease crumbling. “ _Wolf, wolf, wolf_ …” 

“If you cry false, little one… There will be no one to save you…” Big Bad pulled back, sitting on his haunches. His cock was turgid and he drooled over himself, coating his claws so that he might slick his cock thoroughly. The boy gasped, Big Bad lining himself up with the boy’s open hole, twitching and gaping slightly from his claws. His cock leaked, pre-seed mixing with his saliva to slick the way as he rubbed the pointed tip against the welcoming hole. 

“Wolf! H-help! Help, help!” the boy cried out, and Big Bad snarled, snapping his hips, the narrow tip of his cock slipping in easily. “Wooolf…” he panted, eyes rolling back and Big Bad snapped again, sinking in further. There was resistance, and sweet, tight heat. 

Big Bad was overcome with just how exquisite the boy felt on his cock, letting out a hissing whine as the boy quivered beneath him, around him. The boy took him to his knot, the swell past the narrowed tip sliding in easily and Big Bad felt as if his eyes were rolling back, his tongue hanging out. 

There was no tendernessto be had on this hill, beneath the moon, a breeze blowing and spurning Big Bad’s abandon. He thrust deep, pushing his cock in as far as he could, forcing the boy to take as much as he could, and then _more_. 

A growl rumbled from deep in Big Bad’s chest, his hips snapping hard and fast, brutal, uncaring. The boy looked to be in rapture, arched, fisting the grass, pulling at the wet and bloody earth as he was ravaged. Such a wanton creature! Big Bad gave a deeper growl, quickening his pace, feeling the boy clenching around him, his little cock hard once more, brushed and rubbed by thick fur. 

How many times could Big Bad bring this boy to spill before he was sated? 

Big Bad licked his maw, grinning as he slammed in hard, pushing his cock deep. The boy’s eyes flew open, looking up at him with desire, desire that almost seemed to flash gold in his irises, but it was over too quick. A strangled cry ripped from the boy’s throat, his spill splashing hot against his own belly and Big Bad’s fur. 

Over too soon, indeed, but Big Bad was undeterred, thrusting, forcing more of his cock in. The boy twitched around him, clenching and Big Bad pushed in even deeper, unconcerned with how much tighter the boy became with his spill. Panting, boneless, the boy lay at Big Bad’s mercy, and Big Bad had no mercy to show… 

He grinned, grabbing the boy, gathering him into his lap, thrusting up as he pulled down hard on thin hips. The boy tried to resist, but he had no strength and Big Bad used him as he pleased, jerking his hips erratically, in circles, shifting from side to side, anything to get deeper, anything to bury himself entirely in this boy. 

“W-wolf… h-h-help…” the boy gasped at him, all tension drained from his body and then _oh_ , Big Bad felt it, felt his forming knot slipping in. 

It was too tight, much too tight and Big Bad clawed, holding onto the boy as his knot passed through the ring of stiff muscle. The boy exhaled, as if all the air were forced from his body and Big Bad whined, seated fully, twitching and giving himself a moment to adjust to the molten heat. The closeness was too much for the boy, however, and he was shuddering as he spilled once more, sticky white coating and soaking into Big Bad’s fur. 

“Ah, little one…” Big Bad chuckled, licking at the boy’s neck. It was a full moon, but Big Bad was no werewolf, alas… His bite would prove fatal, and then how could he continue to play with his food? 

“H-help… wo-olf…” The boy’s head lulled and Big Bad cooed, running his claws through his hair, taking pity and allowing him a moment of rest. 

“Little one…” Big Bad whispered, lapping at the boy’s neck, moving in for another kiss. It was messy, languid as the boy fought for proper breaths around Big Bad’s tongue. There was the tang of blood again, and it tasted familiar… Perhaps too familiar… 

The boy drew in a long breath and regained his composure, somewhat, at least. Big Bad wasted no time in thrusting hard, harder than before, just to watch those dark brown eyes glaze over and roll back. 

It built up, the knot in Big Bad’s gut, the coil of pleasure threatening to release at any moment. He kissed the boy some more, feeling everything slipping, his own eyes rolling back as he jerked hard, snapping up into the boy. Legs trembled against him, quivering and Big Bad could hold on no more, feeling the boy clenching in preparation for another release of his own. 

Big Bad broke the kiss, licking away blood, giving a breathy, half-howl as he shook, dragging his claws against the boy’s back, feeling his cock swelling to full thickness. The boy hissed and Big Bad found himself spilling as he ground his cock as deep as it would go, his knot threatening to pull free of the boy’s tight rim, until he slammed himself deep inside. 

Neither could move, frozen save for the heaving of their chests. But oh… There was a look in those dark brown eyes, and the boy started moving once more. His hole must have been so used and abused, red and puffy, but Big Bad just grinned as he let the boy rut himself to both of their pleasure. 

The sweet sound of _wolf, wolf, wolf_ escaped the boy’s lips until he gave a shout, crying out loud and throaty and Big Bad howled along with him. Another release overtook Big Bad, spilling more seed deep into the boy, as they both shuddered against one another. They were locked together, beneath a luminous moon, panting, gasping, groaning. 

“Wh-what…” the boy started, stopping to suck in air for long moments before continuing, trying to shift away, but it would be of little use until Big Bad’s knot ceased to be swollen. “What will you do with me n-now?” 

“Mmm…” Big Bad considered this, stroking the boy’s hair, holding him close and rocking slightly. “I think I shall keep you, little one.” He pulled the boy closer, holding him to his chest, claws pulling through his hair gently. 

“You-you r-reek of sausage water…” the boy whispered, still waiting for his breath to catch up. 

“Alas, my last prey was not so compliant as you are, my pretty thing. A girl cloaked in red sought to drown me, filling my belly with stones as I lay sleeping. T’was only a bath in sausage water I suffered, however,” Big Bad grinned, the boy nuzzling into him even as he huffed and complained. 

The moon was overhead now, full, glowing. The boy pulled himself back, looking up at Big Bad with round eyes of gold. 

_Gold_. 

Like that of a wolf. 

Big Bad felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck; they were locked together as he held onto this boy. 

_No_. 

This was no boy he held, a mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth grinning at him, eyes as bright and gold as Big Bad’s own. 

“I cried wolf… But it wasn’t a wolf that found me and my sheep that night…” the boy hummed. 

“Oh, little one?” Big Bad looked into those eyes, so like his own, seeking an answer as to how this could be. How long had this boy been upon this hill? 

“Not a wolf…” the boy licked his lips. “It was a werewolf that found me and my sheep, on a full moon.” 

Big Bad drew in a shaky breath, the scent of wolves on this hill everywhere, it masked what this boy was. How… clever. No wonder the boy had so few marks on his body, save for a few scratches here and there. 

He grinned, pressing a gnashing, biting kiss to the boy’s lips. Clever, clever thing he was and Big Bad would have to be careful, lest he find himself devoured, instead.


End file.
